Rain
by One Jack-o
Summary: "Rain, a meteorological phenomenon that results from the precipitation of liquid or solid drops of water from the clouds on the surface of the Earth. During the phenomenon of precepitation, small droplets grow by condensation of water vapor" A byahime oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Well, this is my first byahime oneshot. I just love this shipp... So enjoy :D

 **Rain**

* * *

" _Rain, a meteorological phenomenon that results from the precipitation of liquid or solid drops of water_ _from the clouds on the surface of the Earth. During the precipitation phenomenon, small droplets grow by condensation of water vapor"_

Kuchiki Byakuya did not hate the rain, in fact he appreciates it, to watch the little drops fall from the Cumulonimbus in the immense sky, the sound that the drops produce when they come into contact with the solid surface of the roof of his house, the smell of wet earth that rises to its nose when the water reaches the ground, the icy air that it brings with it.

During the five years of his marriage to Hisana, he thanked the rain for taking a break his incessant search for Rukia. He could lock her indoors with him and prevent his illness from getting worse faster. – It was the moments in which he created precious memories. – But when the rain finally subsided, the pale-skinned brunette with the frail body returned to her desperate search for her sister.

He seems to have another reason to watch the rain fall today. A motif that has a first and last name.

He watches discreetly from a distance – and a certain fascination, which he would die before admitting to having – the figure of a redhead woman, Inoue Orihime.

She was sitting by the lake in the garden, the sky heavy with dark gray clouds, thundering a few times, the icy wind carrying some dry leaves from the floor slight lifted the long red strands of her hair.

The first droplets of rain fell gently against the pale, light pink skin of her face. She looked up at the gray sky as she brought her thin, delicate fingers to the area where the small drops of cold water had fallen.

She smiled, not a full smile, not even one she normally gives. This was a slight melancholy smile, but without a somber or sad note, it was as if she was reminiscing of a happy moment in her life, a moment that would never repeat itself again. Suddenly her smile shifted to a more open, so she started to giggle weakly as the force of rain increased.

From where she was, she could see her getting up, she thought the redhead would come in and go to her room, maybe read a book. After all, any woman would rather stay in the room than soak in the rain; only Inoue Orihime was not like every woman, she love little things, things that a normal person would ignore and treat as banal she would keep in her heart.

Then she made her way to the edge of the lake. He watched her watch the thick drops of shock and shake the crystal clear water of the lake, distorting the image of the nishikigoi carp that swam there.

The wet and cold clothes did not seem to bother her, in fact, the redhead seemed to quite like the feel o the red wine wet tissue against her skin. The hair that usually glowed like the fire, which is soaked with water, is now a dark brown almost brown, without any brightness.

She stared at the lake for a few more minutes until she resolve to enter. She sketched a gentle smile on her lips and waved her right hand, spreading water o the dark wood floor, stammered a lively ¨Hello, Byakuya-san!¨ when he passed by it and disappeared after it passed the sliding doors of the shoji.

Her eyes, her smile and the color of her hair reminded everyone of the Sun, but ironically she loved the gray clouds, the cold weather, and the droplets of rain falling from the sky.

Inoue Orihime, the person who throughout his years of conviviality, was gaining a place among the people who were important to him, whom he could, without hesitation, call friend.

The woman who slowly, very slowly is entering his heart, no chance to leave. – Even if he'd rather die than admit it. –

* * *

yes, it's over. I hope you have enjoyed XD


	2. Two Days With Rain

Two Days With Rain

Two more days passed without the rain passing and the huge gray clouds disappearing. Even though the force of the chill drops ebbed, they never ceased, which was becoming a nuisance to everyone in the Soul Society. On these two days of cold rain and interruption Orihime saw how much the weather was irritating Rukia, so in the first rainy day the small shinigami with amethyst eyes was already complaining about having to go to Sereitei under the uncomfortable and heavy downpour and that would arrive in their respective division all drenched and cold and even she did not admit it, fearing to be sick. Orihime knew that the little shinigami was making every effort to give pride to her older brother and the Kuchiki clan, so she would not allow herself to be sick because of a simple rain. -

Byakuya by side, at the sight of the redhead, did not seem to mind the time closed. Well, at least she'd never heard him complain about the rain or the cold caused by the wind and the icy air, at times she saw him watching the rapid drops falling from the sky as she sipped her favorite tea, which she learned was lemon and mint . When he revealed such information, she, Renji and Rukia decided to try it, it was with amusement that the redhead saw their broken bodies turn into funny faces while saying how bitter the tea was. Inside she smiled to know that just as she, the leader of the Kuchiki clan, her long-time friend also possessed a peculiar taste in his case, a taste turned to bitter.

Some of the few times she caught him watching the rain, she realized there was something melancholy in the sixth division captain's intense cobalt blue eyes. And she knew very well the reason for such melancholy, though she pretended not to know or see the pain and motive in the depths of Byakuya's gaze. Hisana was the cause of his pain, but she knew that it was also the cause of his extreme happiness for five years. "She knew this story a lot. She hoped that if Byakuya wanted to talk about it, he would go to her and open up, the redhead would never bother him with this painful subject if he did not want to talk about it. "In those few times you've seen him, the redhead ventured into a conversation about anything. She remembers that at the outset, when she met him, it was a bit difficult to talk to Byakuya because he was very reserved and in a nutshell, but their conversations, even short ones, had a beginning, a middle, and an end. Then she would count it as a victory. Now that she was a 27-year-old adult and they had known each other for 11 years, talking to the leader of the clan Kuchiki, captain of the sixth division and known to be cold and stoic, Kuchiki Byakuya, has become as natural to Orihime as the simple act of breathing.

In these two days of closed time, Inoue caught himself admiring Byakuya's figure, and whenever he realized that he was being targeted by someone's gaze, the poor redhead would turn him quickly and put an expression of innocence and happiness on him. his face to hide the small panic of being discovered, and when Byakuya stopped looking for someone to look at him, a slight blush would take over the redhead's cheeks as she would scold herself immensely for staring at the serious figure of the man without him noticing. Or at least she hoped he did not notice her gaze locked on him. - which was not the case, because the moreno always knew that Orihime watched him, he only made secrecy about knowing about it so as not to constrain it. -

Orihime always liked the rain and always wondered why some people hate it. For her, the rain represented freedom, the rain washed away her sadness and hid her tears of sadness, refreshed the soul and took away her pain. And the rain also represented a silent, icy bond with her captain's friend in the sixth division, for the very fact that now they were sitting together watching the rain as they sipped tea. - bitter, lemon with mint. -


End file.
